


The Charmed Kitsune

by witchguy1993



Category: Charmed (TV), Descendants (2015), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Harry Hook isn't evil and neither is Gil, M/M, Multi, Name Changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: Just after midnight on his birthday Harry Potter receives a letter from Gringotts telling him that he is needed for an appointment at the bank. Harry uses Dobby to get there, and during his appointment, he is shocked by what he learns. After he is done at Gringotts a portal suddenly opens and sends him to the Isle of the Lost where he will find love.SLASH STORY.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this first chapter.

On the day of his birthday, just after it strikes midnight Harry Potter sits on the floor next to his bed in Dudley's second bedroom, he has drawn a cake in the dust that had collected on the floor, he makes a wish. He wishes to find a way out of the Dursleys care as he had truly had enough of his Uncle and Aunt who had locked him inside the room for the last three days. He blows out the fake candles on the fake cake, suddenly a brown owl flies into his room with a letter attached to its leg.

Harry reads the letter which tells him that it's from Gringotts. The letter tells him that he is required to come into Gringotts but Harry has no idea how he's going to get to Gringotts. He then remembers Dobby who he calls for when Dobby appears Harry asks Dobby "can you get me to Gringotts ?, I have an appointment there" he grabs his wand when Dobby nods and he tells Dobby that he had given a fake one to his Uncle. Harry grabs Dobby's hand and they disappear from Dudley's second room and into the atrium of Gringotts in front of one of the tellers who just take a single look at Harry and asks "name ?" in a gruff tone barely looking at Harry.

"Harry James Potter, I have an appointment" replies Harry smiling before he tells Dobby that he can go back to whatever Dobby was doing. Dobby disappears, the Goblin looks a little surprised at how Harry had treated the House-elf so he decides to test the young teenager. He tells Harry to sit and wait, Harry just nods and sits in the waiting area.

* * *

30 minutes later Harry is still in the waiting area, he is just singing quietly to himself after he had asked one of the Goblins if he could do it. The Goblin in question thought that Harry was going to ask how long it'll be but the Goblin was wrong. The Goblin whose name was Ironfang was shocked when Harry had asked if he could sing quietly.

Harry sings the song 'Never Smile At A Crocodile' from the animated film 'Peter Pan' which unknown to him is connected to someone who he will meet very soon. The Goblin named Griphook comes across the waiting room where Harry is, Harry spots him, he says to the Goblin "hey, Griphook" with a little wave before he goes back to singing. Griphook is shocked that Harry had remembered his name, or at least recognized him, he then goes over to Ironfang and asks "how long has he been waiting ?"

"half an hour" replies Ironfang.

"and he's just been singing ?" asks Griphook. Ironfang nods, he then says "he's here to see Ragnok" Griphook nods, he tells Ironfang that he'll tell Ragnok that Harry is here to see him, he then walks away. Five minutes later Griphook returns, he nods at Ironfang.

"Mr. Potter, Ragnok will see you now"

"OK" replies Harry, he then stops and asks "what's your name anyway ?" then he says "if it's OK for me to know your name, I'm sorry if I've offended you or anything"

"no, I haven't been offended, my name is Ironfang and not many wizards care to know our names," Ironfang tells him. Harry nods in understanding and he follows Griphook to Ragnok's office. Griphook knocks on the door, they hear a gruff "enter" they enter the office. When Ragnok sees Harry he says "ah, Mr. Potter, you finally got one of my letters" grinning revealing his sharp teeth.

"yes, sir, I got the letter but it's the first one I've gotten from you, I haven't gotten any other letters" replies Harry confused. Ragnok looks like he doesn't believe Harry before Harry takes out his wand and says "I swear on my magic, life, and power that the letter I received today is the first letter I've gotten from Ragnok, so mote it be" there is a flash of light before Harry exclaims "Expecto Patronum" Harry's Stag Patronus comes out, the Patronus shocks Ragnok who asks Harry "how long have you been able to conjure your Patronus ?"

"since my third year" replies Harry, he then gets a serious look and asks "why did you need to see me anyway ?" Ragnok explains that Harry is able to claim his lordships, his multiple vaults and everything else, he's been able to do it since he was eleven but he didn't and that some people had been taking stuff from his vaults possibly without his permission. Harry gets some pieces of parchment which have his vaults details.

As he looks over the parchment Harry starts to get mad, he realizes that the person who had stolen from his vaults had been controlling him since he was placed with the Dursleys. He then says "I wish to have an interference test, an inheritance test, in fact, I want to have every test possible, I have to know what that man has done to me"

"of course, Mr. Potter" replies Ragnok with a sharp nod. Harry gives Ragnok several drops of his blood for his family test and his interference test which is dropped onto several pieces of enchanted parchment. The parchment with Harry's information starts to glow, the parchment then starts getting covered in writing.

* * *

 **Full Name:** _(thought to be by everyone): Harry James Potter_

 **True Full Name:**   _Phoenix Hadrian 'Harry' James Alexei James Potter-Bowen-Romanov (tradition of the Warren Witches to have the first name start with a P since the 1890s)_

 **Parents:**   _James Charlus Potter (deceased); Primrose Lillian 'Lily' Johanna Potter-Bowen-Romanov née Evans-Bowen-Romanov (deceased)._

 **Godparents:**   _Sirius Orion Black III, Alice Madeline Longbottom née Prewett._

 **Magical Guardian:**   _Albus Dumbledore (illegally)_

 **Age:**   _15_

 **Creature:**   _Kitsune (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)/Witch (powers bound by Lily Potter-Bowen-Romanov née Evans-Bowen-Romanov)/Phoenix-Witch (Assassin Witches) (Known for having a certain birthmark on their wrist which can be covered with a glamour. (Phoenix-Witch Powers are bound by Lily Potter-Bowen-Romanov née Evans-Bowen-Romanov)_

 **Witch Powers:**   _Unknown (bound by Lily Potter-Bowen-Romanov née Evans-Bowen-Romanov)_

 **Phoenix Powers:**   _Energy Balls._

_Power Stripping._

_Apportation._

_Shimmering._

_Agility._

_Reconstitution._

_(Though they have been bound, the Powers of a Phoenix Witch will always be known)_

**Kitsune Powers:**   _Blocked by Albus Dumbledore along with the Creature Inheritance._

 **Soul Mates:**   _Unknown. (Soul Mate bond blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 **Abilities:**   _Magic ( 80% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Magic Sensing ( 80% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Parseltongue ( 80% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Wandless Magic ( 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Animagus Ability ( 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Eidetic Memory ( 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Aura Reading ( 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

_IQ 360 ( 50% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Analytical Abilities ( 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Assassin skills ( 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

**Additional Powers:**   _Sexual Inducement ( 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Sexual Sight ( 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Blood Manipulation (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

_(other powers are unknown due to blocks)_

**Potions/Spells:**   _Hate/Prejudice spell towards Slytherin students_

_Loyalty spell towards Albus Dumbledore._

_Hate spell towards Severus Snape._

_Weak Love Potion keyed to Ginevra Weasley._

_Reckless behavior._

_Asocial tendencies_

_Depression_

_Anger Inducers_

_Glamour to cover Phoenix Birthmark_

_(Other potions/Spells have been too weakened to be recognized or nullified)_

**Additional:**   _Scar Horcrux._

* * *

Harry or Phoenix as he starts being called then takes a look at his family tree to see that his family from his mother's side had come from a woman named Melinda Warren who she was an exceptionally powerful witch who possessed the powers of telekinesis, molecular immobilization, and premonition. Phoenix tells Ragnok and Griphook that he wants to get rid of the blocks on him as well as the bound one his Phoenix Witch Powers and his Witch Powers, he also wants the potions to be out of his system. Both Goblins nod and they tell him how they will do what Phoenix needs. He also sees that his mother is also Russian Royalty, born from the Romanov Family of Russia.

* * *

Three hours later Phoenix is fully clear of blocks, binds or any spells/potions that will influence him in any way with only one block on him and the Horcrux, he has the chance to be his true self and if people don't like it, they can get fucked as far as Phoenix was concerned but of course ,he has to get rid of the block that is on his Creature Inheritance. They head into an ancient room, he lays on the table in the middle of the room, three more Goblins enter the room and they start a ritual to get rid of the block of Phoenix's Creature Inheritance as well as get rid of the Horcrux inside his scar.

The Horcrux is removed first, the removal is painful for Phoenix. The Goblins also repair any damage that had been done to his body during his stay with the Dursleys.

After the Horcrux had been removed the Goblins start to remove the block on Phoenix's Creature Inheritance. Phoenix is required to remove his clothes for the ritual which Phoenix does. He lays back down on the table, the Goblins then start to chant and the block is removed but Phoenix is about to go through his Creature Inheritance, the Goblin tells Phoenix this before Phoenix starts to feel a lot of pain.

A bright light envelops Phoenix's body as the transformation begins, on the top of Phoenix's head grows a pair of black fox ears that have a red streak through his fur on both of his fox ears, Phoenix's eyes change to look like fox eyes that are bright green, Phoenix grows four Kitsune tails which each have a red streak through his fur, Phoenix grows a set of sharp claws that are strong enough to cut through metal. Phoenix's body becomes more feminine, his once messy hair is now beautiful long straight hair.

Phoenix gets off the table, he walks over to the mirror to look at himself, he is surprised by what he looks like and he thinks 'the first person that makes a joke about the fact that I look like a girl is dead' Phoenix could bet that Sirius will be the one who will be one of those... Phoenix decides to prank him dead if he dared make the joke, he'll prank anyone dead if they make a joke.

* * *

Forty minutes later Phoenix is leaving Gringotts with a credit card with his true name on it, a Glamour over his body to make him look like he did before (to trick people), a set of athame knives from his mother's vault, the Book of Shadows that is basically a copy of the Halliwell Book of Shadows, A Phoenix Grimoire, A whip from his mother's vault, three different swords and some hand-held metallic fans and other types of fans from his mother's vault which can be thrown and a huge magic mirror that Phoenix had shrunken down to fit in his bag. Suddenly without warning a portal opens, it sucks Phoenix into it, he ends up somewhere that he had never been before and where he will find love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

On the Isle of the lost, in an alley next to Troll Town that Harry Hook, the son of Captain Hook is walking through to get to Ursula's Fish and Chips a portal open and out flies a teenage boy with raven black hair who has a bag. Harry Hook is curious about who the teenage boy is. When the boy gets up off the ground, brushes the dirt off his clothes, picks up his bag and he, when he turns around Harry, sees the boy's bright green eyes making Harry think 'he is one of the most beautiful guys I've ever seen, I want him'

When the boy sees Harry Hook he places his hand into the bag and pulls out a fan and a katana sword, the boy then throws his bag to the floor and gets into a defensive position but when he looks right into Harry Hook's eyes he slowly gets out of his defensive position while tilting his head slightly, he then asks Harry Hook "who are you ?" narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Harry Hook, Son of Captain Hook" Harry Hook introduces himself with a confident bow and a cocky smirk he then asks "and you are ?"

Phoenix smirks and says "my name is Phoenix Hadrian, 'Harry' James Potter-Bowen-Romanov, son of James Charlus Potter and Primrose Lillian 'Lily' Johanna Potter-Bowen-Romanov née Evans-Bowen-Romanov, the grandson of Joanna Evans-Bowen and Peter Evans, on my mother's side and the grandson of Fleamont and Euphemia Potter on my father's side, I'm the great Grandson of Phoebe Bowen and Alexei Romanov on my mother's side of the family and I'm the great-grandson of Henry Potter and Eleanor Potter nee Fleamont"

"that's an interesting family you have," says Harry interested.

"I have an ancestor named Melinda Warren, she is the start of my family line, the Warrens, she was a good witch-"

"a good witch ?" asks Harry Hook with a look and tone of distaste interrupting Phoenix.

"yea, she was a good witch, I'm not, I haven't really chosen if I'm Good or Evil, truth is the Phoenix are only loyal to themselves and I'm basically a hybrid between a witch and a Phoenix-Witch which are assassin witches by the way, but I don't want to bore you with information that you probably have no interest in"

"tell me about these Phoenix Witches then"

"OK then, Descended from the Witch Trials with vengeance in their hearts, the Phoenix is a family of assassin witches who are very elite, very powerful and who are born with the distinctive birthmark of the Phoenix, symbolizing their rise from Salem's ashes. They have no allegiances other than to their own vengeance and they will seek out and kill any bounty they're hired to hunt down. The Phoenix is described to having no allegiance to anyone other than those of their own kind and is willing to seek out and kill any bounty even if it means being hired by evil beings to kill innocent targets"

"Have you killed anyone yet ?" asks Harry Hook looking excited.

"not yet, I just got my powers back, my mother had bound them when I was younger"

"so she unbound them then ?" asks Harry Hook playing with his hook. Phoenix is silent with a sad look making Harry Hook ask Phoenix "where is your mother ?"

"she's dead, and when I see the man who killed her, I will claw the man to death" replies Phoenix, bringing out his claws with a flash of his eyes, he then lets out a growl with his palm facing upwards. Suddenly an energy ball appears in his hand and he throws it at the wall behind Harry Hook, the energy flying past Harry Hook and crashing into the wall. Phoenix is breathing heavily with a predatory/angry look on his face, Harry Hook slowly approaches Phoenix, he grabs Phoenix gently and he pushes Phoenix into a secret place that he had found by himself when he was doing some things for Uma, he returns for Phoenix's bag which some of the isle kids were approaching but Harry Hook growls at them and the kids scramble away.

Harry Hook picks up the bag, heads back to the secret place, places the bag next to Phoenix and asks "what's going on Nix ?" Phoenix looks up at him and asks "Nix ?" tilting his head cutely.

"a little nickname, you can call me Hook if you want, I'll show you around the Isle"

"the Isle ?" asks Phoenix confused.

"The Isle Of The Lost, the land of the leftovers" replies Harry Hook.

"why are you here ?" asks Phoenix growling a little.

"I was born here, When Beast and Belle married, twenty years ago, they forwent a honeymoon and instead rounded up all the kingdoms into the United States of Auradon, banishing all the evil villains and minions to the Isle of the Lost which is protected by a force field; this made it impossible for us to escape. Many villains, such as Maleficent and the Evil Queen, were brought back to life as the heroes thought death was too lenient a punishment for their misdeeds. They were stripped of their powers, the villains live in total isolation and are forgotten by the rest of the world. Some of the villains are shown to have either adapted to this new life or have mostly lost grip on reality. The island is effectively a giant prison, although slightly better as it is a functioning society" Harry Hook tells Phoenix, he then says "we need you to be dressed in the Isle's style"

"how so ?" asks Phoenix confused.

"just follow me" Harry Hook turns a bit, he walks away, he then stops, turns towards Phoenix and says "come on, Nix, follow me" He walks away, Phoenix follows him, they enter a place called Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye which they enter, Phoenix sees that the place looks amazing. A young girl is sweeping the floor, when she sees Harry she sighs, walks over to the cash register, opens it, pulls out some money and says "here, take it" handing Harry Hook the money.

"that's not why I'm here, but since I am actually here," says Harry, he then takes the money, he then says "Phoenix here" motioning to Phoenix "needs a makeover to blend in here on the Isle, he's not from around here"

"he's from Auradon ?" she asks with excitement.

"no, he's not from this world it seems" replies Harry Hook. The girl looks at Phoenix and asks "really ?" in an excited tone.

"yea, I'm not from this world, I got sucked through a portal and ended up here, lucky my glamours are still up"

"glamours ?" asks Harry Hook confused.

"yea, I have glamours over my body, to hide my true self"

"why would you need to do that ?" asks the girl confused but still excited.

"undo them, we want to see the true you," Harry Hook says to Phoenix, stepping forward to Phoenix who stands silently before he says "OK, but don't freak out about any extra appendages"

"we won't, I'm Dizzy, by the way," says the girl excited with a huge smile. Phoenix undoes all of his glamours, revealing what he really looks like, including his tails and fox ears, his slender slightly feminine body, his eyes and his claws. Harry Hook just stares at Phoenix with his mouth hung open with a bit of drool coming out of his mouth, he's slightly getting hard as he thinks about the things he'd like to do to Phoenix which unknown to him, Phoenix can smell, Phoenix says to Harry in a whisper "dude, stop lusting after me, we have an audience, one that is a little girl" Harry quickly stands up straight and says "sorry, it's just that you look so good and..."

"and you want me" Phoenix completes the sentence before he says "well, lust after me later, when we're alone" Dizzy just ignores the conversation, she then asks "what do you want me to do with your hair ?"

"can you dye it Auburn ?" asks Phoenix before he says "my mother and Great Grandmother had Auburn hair with green eyes"

"I can do that" Dizzy tells Phoenix, she asks him "what about your tails and ears ?"

"them too, dye them Auburn too" replies Phoenix with a nod. Dizzy turned to Harry, she says something about a girl named Uma making Harry swear a bit getting a little glare from Phoenix before Harry tells Phoenix that he'll be back as he needs to see Uma which Phoenix understands and tells him to go. Harry nods and tells him that he'll be back after he's seen Uma. Harry heads out of the place just as Phoenix sits in the salon chair and Dizzy starts to do what she needs to do.

* * *

Harry Hook runs through the streets till he gets to Ursula's Fish & Chip Shop where Uma is waiting. He sees Gil, son of Gaston sitting at the front who asks as soon as he sees Harry "where were you? what were you doing ?" he then says "Uma's been waiting and you're late"

"you won't believe where I've been and what I've been doing" replies Harry walking past Gil into the Fish & Chip Shop. He sees Uma serving a customer their meal when she sees Harry and asks "where have you been ?" she says to him "you're late" she then asks him "what were you doing that caused you to be late ?"

"it's a long story, Uma" replies Harry, he then gives her the money he had collected and said "I have to go, the reason why I was late in waiting for me" Uma looks happy and asks "so you finally lost that pesky virginity of yours then ?"

"no, I haven't lost it" (Uma frowns) "he is new to the Isle and I was showing him around"

"he ?" asks Uma, she then says "I didn't know you swung that way" Gil looks surprised too as he does swing that way and has a crush on Harry but thought that Harry was straight. Harry says "well, I do swing that way and I think I have found someone perfect, he can also join the crew as well"

"he'll want to join the crew ?" asks Gil looking a little nervous.

"maybe, I left him at Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye, I'm going to go get him" replies Harry before he sauntered away. Gil follows him out of the Fish & Chip Shop to Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye, he walks alongside Harry towards Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye and he asks "how did you meet this guy anyway ?"

"let's just say that he is new to the Isle and is to be messed with, I've seen him angry and he looked feral but hot, he looks hot when he goes feral" Gil is surprised by what he's hearing as he had thought Harry was straight which he comments on making Harry telling Gil that he is indeed into men and men only. They arrive at Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye which they walk into, Gil then sees a guy with fox ears, four foxtails, and long Auburn hair, the guy turns around and Gil's mouth drops to the ground, he starts to get hard making Harry say to Gil "I know how you feel" Gil readjusts himself making Harry chuckle and he says "his name is Phoenix, he's not from the Isle or Auradon"

"then where's he from ?" asks Gil as he stares at Phoenix who is chatting away with Dizzy but he stops talking to her, turns around and says "I'm from a place called Surrey, it's in England"

"England ?" asks Dizzy confused.

"yea, it's a long story" replies Phoenix, he then sees Harry and asks "what do you think ?"

"you look amazing" replies Gil before he asks "what's with the tails ?"

"I'm a Kitsune, they're Trickster spirits"

"really ?" asks Gil excited with a goofy smile.

"what are they like ?" asks Harry interested.

"Kitsune are known in Japanese Mythology and even in the magical world, they are believed to be extinct, or nearly so. They are incredibly intelligent and possess abilities that increase with age and winsome. They are mischievous too and like to use tricks and prank people but they are also faithful guardians, friends, and lovers, they're very protective of their friends, lovers, and their cubs or kits"

"tell us more" Dizzy exclaims excitedly.

"they don't have a hierarchy but the more tails a Kitsune has, the more powerful it is, usually they would say older too, but I have already four and I just became one... I'm practically a Kit in Kitsune years... they live really long... the max of tails recorded is nine, it happened only once and stories say that a Kitsune upon receiving its ninth tail... its fur becomes white or gold, it's also said that a Fox can get more tails only every 100 years after that, but I don't know if it's true" Phoenix tells the three villain kids.

"you must be very powerful to have four tails and be a kit then" comments Harry.

"yea, it's also said that in mythology it was said that the foxes or demon foxes could take human form, often becoming beautiful women"

"or very beautiful feminine boys" mutters Gil gaining a quick glare from Phoenix.

"or duplicating the appearance of a specific person" continues Phoenix before he says "they also can that a fox always had trouble hiding their tails when in human form and that they were scared of dogs" he then says "the real fact is that we have a human form already, only with some addiction, we usually hide them with our natural glamours or as we become more skilled with our powers we create illusions around us, they are like more powerful glamours because they can't be broken and no one can look past one, so in that way no one sees that ears or tails even if we go around in our basic form"

"is there anything else ?" asks Dizzy.

"uhm... Kitsunes can create fire, lightning or even light from their tails, they can manifest in other's dreams, they create illusions indistinguishable from reality, drive people mad, they are portrayed as both vengeful and loyal, they keep their promises and strive to repay any favor, usual gift from a Kitsune are knowledge, protection or long life, uhm... Kitsune devoted and only marry once they find their fated mate or mates, if they are human then being with the Kitsune grants them youthfulness and long life so the Kitsune doesn't have to live without them, if the mate is human then their children can be born human with special powers and then come into the inheritance at fifteen or can be born as Kitsunes, if the parents are both really powerful"

"how many mates do you have ? and does having a lot of mates matter ?" asks Gil.

"there are records of very powerful Kitsune needing more than one mate to ground their powers, so yes it matters" replies Phoenix before he asks Harry "who is this guy anyway ?" nodding at Gil.

"Gil, son of Gaston" Gil introduces him, holding out his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Phoenix Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter-Bowen, son of James Charlus Potter and Primrose Lillian 'Lily' Johanna Potter-Bowen-Romanov née Evans-Bowen-Romanov, the grandson of Joanna Evans-Bowen and Peter Evans, on my mother's side and the grandson of Fleamont and Euphemia Potter on my father's side, I'm the great Grandson of Phoebe Bowen and Alexei on my mother's side of the family and I'm the great-grandson of Henry Potter and Eleanor Potter nee Fleamont"

"that's an interesting family" comments Gil.

"that's what I said" says Harry looking at Gil while Dizzy is putting the finishing touches on an outfit that she had been working on. Phoenix sees the outfit, comments on it before asking if Dizzy could help make something for him. Dizzy accepts and starts to write down some ideas, she asks some questions on some things like color, whether or not he will have his tails while wearing the outfit and other little details. Phoenix tells her that he won't have his tails out unless he's going to be in a fight, especially with his claws. Dizzy writes down the notes and says that she'll start on the outfit as soon as she can, Phoenix nods in acceptance. Harry says to Phoenix "let's go, Phoenix, Gil and I can introduce you to Uma, maybe you could join the crew"

"the crew ?" asks Phoenix confused.

"Uma's pirate crew, Harry's Uma's first mate, and Gil is her second mate, she just recently took over Mal's territory"

"who is Mal ?" asks Phoenix as he places a glamour on himself, hiding his fox ears and fox tails but keeps his claws which are retracted and his eyes which are shaped like fox's eyes.

"the daughter of Maleficent and a traitor" replies Harry with a growl.

"along with the others in her group," says a girl with braids walking into the place.

"Hey, Evie is not a traitor, she was really cool to me, she's always wanted to go to Auradon but to survive on the Isle she did things that she regrets," says Dizzy in defending Evie.

"Carlos had a harder life than any of us, his mother was a complete bitch to him, so I'd understand wanting to leave but Jay had an alright life, his father treated him right," says Harry Hook, slightly defending Carlos.

"how bad was Carlos' life ?" asks Phoenix before he asks "was it bad ?"

"a bit, his mother treated him like a slave"

"I was treated like a slave too, by the Dursleys, my cousin not so much but my uncle and aunt, had treated me like a slave, I'd like to meet Carlos sometime"

"well, he's in Auradon so I doubt that you'll get to meet him," Harry tells Phoenix.

"he'll come back, I bet you anything" replies Phoenix with a smirk.

"anything ?" asks Harry with a sexy smirk.

"anything, that doesn't involve you know what"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, Harry's a virgin, so is Gil, by the way," Uma tells Phoenix, making Phoenix chuckle much to Harry and Gil's embarrassment.

"I'm a virgin too," says Phoenix as he senses Harry and Gil's embarrassment. Uma looks at him and asks "a sexy guy like you? a virgin ?" she then asks "which way do you swing ?"

"I swing towards guys, always have, always will" replies Phoenix flipping his hair.

"You joining the crew ?" Uma asks him.

"I want to settle in on the Isle before I join anyone but I'll think about it" replies Phoenix.

"where will you stay ?" asks Dizzy.

"he'll stay with me, my father will allow it, he loves it when I bring friends over or minions"

"I ain't-a minion, never will be a minion," says Phoenix eyes flashing a little. Harry Hook tells Uma that he'll see her later at the Fish & Chip Shop and that Phoenix might be with him but not to count on it, Gil is told to go with Uma by Harry Hook while Dizzy starts working on the design for Phoenix's outfit as Phoenix, Gil, Harry and Uma leave the Dye and Blow. Uma and Gil heading to the Fish & Chip Shop while Harry and Phoenix head to Harry's place to drop off Phoenix's stuff, well, Phoenix is unpacking his stuff in Harry's room, Phoenix asks Harry "where am I going to sleep by the way ?"

"uh, my bed ?" asks Harry.

"and where would you sleep ?" asks Phoenix stepping closer to Harry.

"with you" replies Harry stepping forward, closer to Phoenix.

"you sure you want me in your bed ?" asks Phoenix before he says "I sleep in my underwear" stepping closer.

"I also sleep in my underwear," says Harry stepping even closer. The two are inches away from each other before Harry lunges forward to kiss Phoenix but is stopped when Phoenix puts his hand on Harry's chest and says "I'm not that easy", he walks away towards his bag, he opens it and starts taking his things out. He takes out his spell books, the copy of the Halliwell Book of Shadows and his family Phoenix Grimore, Harry looks at the spell books and asks "what are those ?"

"family spell books, don't touch" replies Phoenix, he unpacks his swords, his fans and everything else from his bag including his whips, Athames and his huge magic mirror which he returns to its original size and places on the wall, he checks his reflection in the mirror before he picks up his Phoenix Grimore, flips it to the Magic Mirror page and it about to say the words to activate it when Harry says "it won't work, magic is blocked here"

"I threw an energy ball, released my glamours, replaced my glamours and you think my magic won't work here, just sit back and watch, oh by the way, I don't have to rhyme to get my mirror to work" Harry sits on his bed as Phoenix says "magic mirror on the wall, show me whose the most powerful Warren of them all"

"I thought you said that you didn't have to rhyme" comments, Harry.

"I don't but I got to get into the practice" Phoenix replies as the mirror shows three different women and himself making Phoenix ask "who are those women ? what are their names ?"

"they are your cousins and their names are Piper, Phoebe and Paige" replies a female voice before she exclaims " and I can't believe I'm actually here and actually alive to boot"

The two boys turn to see a woman with brown hair, she looks like she is alive, Harry Hook steps in front of Phoenix with his hook raised at the woman in a threatening way before he asks "who are you and how did you get in my room ?" making sure that Phoenix is somehow protected.

"I'm not going to hurt him, his family," the woman says to Harry Hook, Phoenix steps out from behind Harry and asks "who are you then ?"

"I am Prudence Halliwell, you can call me Prue, those women are my sisters, I was the eldest until I died, then Piper became the eldest and Paige was discovered"

"so, you're what, my cousin ?" asks Phoenix standing next to Harry.

"yea, and trust me, when we're done with your training, that Voldemort guy will wish he was never born, along with Dumbledore too" replies Prue fiercely.

"who are Dumbledore and Voldemort ?" asks Harry confused.

"Voldemort or as he was originally called Thomas Riddle, is the man who murdered my parents before trying to murder me, when I was 1 and a half" replies Phoenix making Harry look pissed off, he then says raising his hook "I'll hook him for that, none of us villains tried to kill a baby, Maleficent cursed one, but it was when the baby turned sixteen that she would die, well only one had tried, Judge Frollo, he would hate us anyway"

"well, I hate him, I know what he's done and he's lucky that death is so final or else I would kill him" growls Phoenix before he suddenly gets an idea, he gets an evil look on his face, he turns to Harry and asks while ignoring Prue as she didn't like the look "do you think you can get a few things for me ?"

"why do you ask ?" asks Harry smirking.

"I know what Judge Frollo hates, so I'm going to punish him with what he hates" replies Phoenix.

"but you can't use your magic to punish the guilty, my sisters and I learned that the hard way, trust me," Prue tells Phoenix and Harry.

"how did you learn that ?" asks Harry.

"ask the mirror to show you" replies Prue. Phoenix walks over to the magic mirror and says "magic mirror, show me what I wish to see, show me the lesson about magic and the guilty" The magic mirror shows Phoenix and Harry the events (AN: basically what happened in Charmed Season 2 Episode 2). The two boys are shocked by what they had seen but still want to punish Judge Frollo, so Prue asks Phoenix if he has the power to Shimmer yet to distract him. Harry asks "what's Shimmering ?"

"it's a teleportation power, that allows users to appear at and disappear from the desired location. When teleportation, the user shimmers, distorting the space around them for a moment. This is a common power among demons. Shimmering allows demons to travel anywhere in the world, as well as to different worlds, planes or timelines, such as time loops. They can also shimmer with other beings as long as there is physical contact" replies Prue.

"how do you know this ?" Phoenix asks Prue.

"my sister's boyfriend, Cole, has the power to Shimmer, he's half demon/half mortal" replies Prue.

"half demon ?" asks Harry.

"yea, I didn't really like him when he first started dating my sister but I started to like him until he killed a witch that my sisters and I were protecting" replies Prue. Phoenix suddenly hears the front door, he asks Harry "when does your dad get home ?"

"he never comes home, he'd rather be with his pirate crew but if he did come home, he'll be OK with you being here" replies Harry before asking "why ?"

"I heard the front door" replies Phoenix as he grabs one of his whips and one of his Athames. Harry grabs his sword and his hook, the two sneak out of Harry's room with Prue following, Harry says to her in a whisper "you can use my sword if you want" holding out his sword as he remembers he already has one on him. Prue says to Harry shaking her head "no, thanks, I have the power of telekinesis, I'll be fine" Harry nods in acceptance and they see a shadow of someone, they go to attack the person to find that it's Gil, with a bruised eye. Phoenix growls at the sight of the black eye and he asks Gil "what happened, Gil ?"

"My dad was a little drunk, he was rumbling about Beast marrying Belle and everything" replies Gil as Phoenix starts to clean the bruise with a damp cloth. Gil asks who Prue is. Phoenix tells Gil that Prue is his cousin and that she's a witch and that she's also dead, shocking Gil before he asks why she's even here making Prue reply "I'm here to guide Phoenix with his magic, he has a choice to make in how he's going use his magic"

"what do you mean ?" asks Harry Hook.

"we are in the window of opportunity, evil will try and trick him into becoming evil"

"what's wrong with that ?" asks Gil before he says "Harry and I are evil"

"no, you two are wicked, but you're not evil, not like the evil I've seen, you two aren't demons or warlocks or anything like I've seen," Prue tells Gil.

"so, if Phoenix were to become evil, what would happen ?" asks Harry.

"he would have to be vanquished, possibly by my sisters" replies Prue.

"which would be bad because I'm family" concludes Phoenix with a nod before he asks "are you sure that I can't be neutral, loyal to myself, Harry and Gil ?"

"what is the window of opportunity ?" asks Gil.

"The Window of Opportunity is a mythological window where newly empowered witches who have not decided whether to use their powers for good or evil yet have 48 hours to make the decision. Witches cannot be forced to choose a side, but both sides can entice them. For this reason, evil considers it a flaw in the Grand Design, as they can employ manipulation to lure witches to evil. If the witch does an act of good (such as saving a life), she/he becomes good, and vice versa. The Window was designed eons ago by good and evil to protect free will. The window only presented itself to those who had not decided to use their magic for good or evil yet" Prue tells Gil.

Gil thinks about it, he then says "Harry and I aren't really good, we're not the hero types" Gil steps forward.

"just protect the innocent, that's all you got to do" replies Prue, she then says "and I think that because each of you are between good and evil that if you use magic for personal gain, that you won't be affected but I don't know yet" They all talk for a while before Prue leaves the room with Gil to take Gil home and stay with him while Harry and Phoenix strip down to their underwear. They get into Harry's bed to go to sleep, Phoenix faces the magic mirror as he falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning Phoenix wakes up to being hugged from behind, Harry had wrapped his arms around Phoenix in the middle of the night. Suddenly Harry's bedroom door opens, Phoenix jumps up with one of his swords appearing in his hand facing the door to see a slender man with fair skin, long black hair, thick black eyebrows, brown eyes and a thin mustache holding up a silver hook before he sees Phoenix and he asks "who are you ?"

"his name is Phoenix, he's going to be staying with me for a while" replies Harry sitting up on his bed. The man just nods in acceptance and says "OK, I'll make up the spare room for him if you want"

"no, he's OK in here" replies Harry smiling.

"Alright, just be careful," says the man before he leaves the room. Phoenix turns to Harry and asks "who was that ?"

"my dad, he's pretty cool, isn't he ?"

"yea, he is, he's much pretty than my uncle who would have dragged you out of the bed and out of the house before he hits me for having a guy in my bed"

"well, if your uncle pulled me out of your bed, I would have stabbed him with either my hook or my sword," Harry tells Phoenix.

"I'd use my powers on him, probably my energy balls," Phoenix tells Harry. The two nod in agreement on what they would do to Phoenix's uncle Vernon, the two get dressed before Prue and Gil enter the house as Harry's father leaves the house. Prue is talking to Gil about possibly staying with Harry as it wasn't safe for him as his father had tried to hit Gil again but Prue had knocked Gaston out by punching him out.

Harry at that moment realizes something, he then turns to Phoenix and asks "who's Dumbledore ?" he then says "you never told us who he was" Phoenix is confused a bit before he realizes and remembers what Harry was talking about. He then replies "Dumbledore is a manipulative old coot who is the reason that I had a horrible childhood, he's the one who had dumped me at the Dursleys in the middle of the night"

"what do you mean ?" asks Gil confused while Prue looks pissed, she then says in a very angry tone "Dumbledore has placed Phoenix on the Dursley doorstep in the middle the night on the 1st of November which is one of the coldest nights in England"

"what" exclaims Harry and Gil in unison in shock. Phoenix is pissed off too, he then says "he also had placed blocks on me, he blocked my Kitsune, the mate bond that goes with the Kitsune, he blocked most of my magic, my magical abilities, my assassin skills, my other powers and drugged me with potions to control how I acted and who I was loyal to, to fall in love with, to increase my anger and to make me depressed, to always rush into danger (to be reckless basically), to hate certain people because of what house they were in, to avoid being social, among other things, Dumbledore is going to pay for what he did to me and nothing is going to stop me when I make him pay"

Phoenix then says "Dumbledore also kidnapped me, left me with an abusive family who forced me to be their slave from the age of three, who had always called me either freak or boy, who never really fed me, kept me in a cupboard under the stairs until after my first letter had arrived when I was eleven, they had hurt me if I did better than my cousin in school, Dudley made sure that I never had friends because he had chased them all away, I didn't know my name until I was six, I didn't know how my parents died and told me that they died in a car crash, they told me that my parents were unemployed drunk slobs who never really wanted me, my aunt Marge once even called my mother a Bitch and a Whore, when I was thirteen, when I got chased by Ripper, Marge's dog they didn't care even if I was stuck in a tree, they made it very clear that I was unwanted in their home and they said that they took me in with the goodness of their hearts, fed, clothed me, my clothes were Dudley's hand-me-downs that never even fit me, Dumbledore also stole from me and made sure that I was in danger every year at school, let's just say that Dumbledore is going to be a dead old goat when I get my claws on him, Dumbledore needs to suffer like I did for the years I spent in the Dursley home and for all the dangerous situations that he allowed me to get into because he had sat back and allowed them to happen, my friends and I were always in danger, yes we confronted a few of the things but it was to make sure that everyone was safe and to make sure that the school stays open" Gil and Harry are shocked by what Phoenix had told them and are pissed off about it.

Prue looks pissed off but she's not shocked making the three teenage boys realize that she already knows about what Dumbledore had done to Phoenix which begs the question: How did Prue now about what Dumbledore had done? and another question is: Who sent Prue to help Phoenix with his powers? and in helping Phoenix, help Harry and Gil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.
> 
> I HAVE BEEN THINKING OF ADDING TWO MORE GUYS TO THE RELATIONSHIP AND I CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHO I SHOULD ADD. I WAS THINKING OF ADDING EITHER:
> 
> JACKSON WHITTMORE AND ISAAC LAHEY
> 
> ROBB STARK AND JON SNOW
> 
> STEVE ROGERS AND BUCKY BARNES
> 
> SPENCER PORTER AND MASON MCCARTHY
> 
> EMMETT CULLEN AND JASPER CULLEN
> 
> WARREN WORTHINGTON III (X-MEN APOCALYPSE VERSION/ACTOR) AND JOHN ALLERDYCE
> 
> NOAH PUCKERMAN AND SAM EVANS
> 
> THE SCAVO TWINS
> 
> OR MAYBE A COMBO OF TWO OF THEM OR MAYBE FOUR OF THEM OR SHOULD I LEAVE IT WITH JUST THE THREE (PHOENIX/HARRY/GIL)
> 
> OR MAKE A SUGGESTION IF YOU WANT BUT IT WILL HAVE TO BE SOMEONE THAT I KNOW AND CAN WRITE. I'LL TELL YOU IF I CAN DO IT OR NOT.


	4. Important !!! Please read !!!

**HELLO GUYS, I'VE DECIDED TO GIVE YOU AN UPDATE ON THE VOTES. YOU GUYS HAD BETTER BE QUICK TO GET YOUR VOTES IN, NONE OF THEM ARE CLOSE TO GETTING TEN VOTES BUT I WANT TO FINISH MY THIRD CHAPTER AND I STILL DON'T KNOW WHICH OF THE WARREN WITCHES TO CHOOSE. OK SO, HERE'S WHAT THE VOTING LOOKS LIKE RIGHT NOW:**

**MELINDA WARREN = 2 VOTES.**

**PRUE HALLIWELL = 3 VOTES.**

**PENNY HALLIWELL = 1 VOTE.**

**PATRICA HALLIWELL = 0 VOTES.**

**BRIANNA BOWEN = 1 VOTE.**

**SO THERE YOU GO GUYS, PLEASE HURRY AND VOTE. I WILL COUNT WHO EVER YOU PUT DOWN (EVEN IF IT'S MULTIPLE) AS A VOTE. SORRY IF I DIDN'T TELL YOU THAT.**

**I'LL BE WRITING ALTERNATIVE SCENES FOR WHEN THE WARREN WITCH IS INTRODUCED TO KEEP ME OCCUPIED BUT IT WON'T TAKE LONG FOR ME. SO PLEASE BE QUICK AND VOTE AS FAST AS YOU GUYS CAN**


	5. Voting result. Plus something else.

**OK GUYS THE RESULTS ARE IN, ONE OF THE WARREN WITCHES HASE BEEN CHOSEN, THE VOTING HAS ENDED!**

**THE RESULTS ARE:**

**PRUE HALLIWELL: 10 VOTES**

**MELINDA WARREN: 9 VOTES**

**BRIANNA BOWEN: 4 VOTES**

**PENELOPE HALLIWELL: 2 VOTES (I'M A LITTLE SURPRISED BUT I ALSO UNDERSTAND WHY)**

**PATRICA HALLIWELL HAS NO VOTES I'M AFRAID, I DON'T KNOW WHY.**

**SO THE WINNER IS: PRUE HALLIWELL WITH 10 VOTES.**

**THANK YOU FOR VOTING AND MY THIRD CHAPTER WILL BE DONE VERY SOON (I HOPE)**

**OH, BEFORE I FORGET I HAVE BEEN THINKING OF ADDING TWO MORE GUYS TO THE RELATIONSHIP AND I CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHO I SHOULD ADD. I WAS THINKING OF ADDING EITHER:**

**JACKSON WHITTMORE AND ISAAC LAHEY**

**ROBB STARK AND JON SNOW**

**STEVE ROGERS AND BUCKY BARNES**

**SPENCER PORTER AND MASON MCCARTHY**

**EMMETT CULLEN AND JASPER CULLEN**

**WARREN WORTHINGTON III (X-MEN APOCOLYPSE VERSION/ACTOR) AND JOHN ALLERDYCE**

**OR MAYBE A COMBO OF TWO OF THEM OR MAYBE FOUR OF THEM OR SHOULD I LEAVE IT WITH JUST THE THREE (PHOENIX/HARRY/GIL)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Two hours later Harry, Gil, Phoenix and Prue head to Ursula's Fish & Chip Shop where they place their swords in the Sword check basket before they head over to the counter to some of the pirates are sitting, when they see Phoenix and Prue one of them gets up, walks over and asks "who are these two ? and why are they here ?"

"they're here to join the crew, well, Phoenix is but Prue is his older cousin and is here because Phoenix wants her here" replies Harry stepping forward.

"enough" yells Uma stepping forward before she says "if Prue is here for Phoenix then she can stay" she then asks facing the pirate "am I clear ?" the pirate nods in obedience, he leaves the Fish & Chip shop with his head down after Uma had sent him out. Uma then introduces herself to Prue who tells Uma that she is only there to help Phoenix and that she won't take any orders from any of them. Uma understands as Prue is only there for Phoenix even though Uma has no idea how Prue got on the Isle.

Phoenix decides to sing to show Harry and Gil that he wants them but that they have to work for it. Phoenix gets a CD Player using his conjuration power and he puts in the instrumental version of Genie in a Bottle which starts playing as Phoenix gets up on top of a table and he starts to sing.

_I feel like I've been locked in tight_

_For a century of lonely nights_

_Waiting for someone to release me_

_Thinking of rain blowing kisses my way_

_That don't mean I'm gonna hear what you say_

_Baby, baby_

Harry and Gil stand in the middle of the room staring right at Phoenix in shock. They didn't know that Phoenix could sing while Prue smiles and nods her head with the beat of the song.

_Oh, woah, woah (my mind is saying let's go)_

_Oh, woah, woah (but my heart is saying no)_

_If you wanna be with me_

_Baby, there's a price to pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle_

_You gotta ask me the right way_

_If you wanna be with me_

_I can make your wish come true_

_You gotta make a big impression_

_I've gotta like what you do_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_Gotta catch me the right way, honey_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_Come, come, come in and let me out_

_The music's fading and the light's down low_

_Just one more dance and then we're good to go_

_Waiting for someone who gets me_

_Heart is racing at the speed of light_

_Let's go and have a little fun tonight_

_Baby, baby_

Gil starts to understand what Phoenix is saying through the song and he starts to think of ways to get Phoenix, he thinks of ways that his father would do it before throwing all those ideas out the window and is left with ideas that Phoenix could possibly like. Harry also understands what Phoenix is saying through the song and he also starts to think of ways to get Phoenix while Prue watches the two teenage boys as they watch Phoenix sing.

_Oh, woah, woah (my mind is saying let's go)_

_Oh, woah, woah (but my heart is saying no)_

_If you wanna be with me_

_Baby, there's a price to pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle_

_You gotta ask me the right way_

_If you wanna be with me_

_I can make your wish come true_

_Just come and set me free_

_Baby and I'll be with you_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_Gotta catch me the right way, honey_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_Come, come, come in and let me out_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_Gotta catch me the right way, honey_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_Come, come, come in and let me out_

_Oh, woah, woah_

_My mind is saying let's go_

_Oh woah, woah_

_But my heart is saying no_

_If you wanna be with me_

_Baby, there's a price to pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle_

_You gotta ask me the right way_

_If you wanna be with me_

_I can make your wish come true_

_Just come and set me free_

_Baby and I'll be with you_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_Gotta catch me the right way honey_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_Come, come, come in and let me out_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_Gotta catch me the right way honey_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_Come, come, come in and let me out_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

After the song is finished Phoenix gets off the table, Harry and Gil rush over to Phoenix before telling him that they thought Phoenix's singing was amazing and they got the message before the head off in different directions of the Fish & Chip Shop to think of ways to truly get Phoenix to be theirs.

* * *

After being at the Fish & Chip Shop, at around ten at night Phoenix, Prue, Harry and Gil head to Lady Tremaine's Curl Up & Dye. They see a sign that says 'open at Midnight' which Prue comments on but the three wave away the concern telling her that who they're going to see will help them. They enter through the front door, they walk in to see Dizzy sweeping and when she sees Phoenix she says "hey Nix, how are you ?" she then sees Harry and Gil before sighing and heading over to the cash register before she sees Prue and asks pointing at Prue "whose that ?"

"this is Prue, she is my cousin and she is here to help me" replies Phoenix. Dizzy nods, she then remembers something, she heads over to one of tables and picks up two pieces of what looks like jewelry, she then walks back over to Phoenix and gives them to him saying "these are for you, I made them for you" Phoenix takes them and he is surprised at how beautiful the pieces, it's a pair of Golden Nine-Tailed Fox Hair-clips with what looks like Emeralds for eyes, on the tips of the nine tails are what looks like Diamonds. Phoenix thanks Dizzy for the gifts before she reveals a pair of beautiful Phoenix Earrings that she had made which Phoenix put on after he had placed the Hair-clips in his hair.

Prue decides to get a new hairstyle since she's on the Isle. Dizzy smiles at the chance and when Dizzy is finished Prue's hair is shorter and curly with a green streak through her hair. Prue tells them that the hairstyle is perfect as it was the hairstyle she had when she and her sisters were looking after a baby named Matthew who was the target of a Vengeful ghost, well, except for the streak which Prue loves as it matches her eyes.

* * *

They leave Dizzy and head to Harry's place where Harry and Gil both join Phoenix in Harry's bed to sleep while Prue sleeps in the guest room but when she enters the guest room to go to sleep.

* * *

The next day Phoenix untangles himself from Gil and Harry who are still sleep, he gets up from his bed and walks out of the bedroom and he starts to make some breakfast for them. A fly flies in front of his face which he waves away but the fly keeps on flying in front of his face and Phoenix starts to really wave the fly away, a portal suddenly opens shocking Phoenix who widens his eyes and yells for Harry, Gil, and Prue who all enter the kitchen, as soon as they see the portal Harry asks "what the hell is that ?"

"it's a portal, but what it doing in here ?" replies Prue.

"I think it was opened by someone else unless I have a new power but it's impossible as my witch powers aren't active yet" Phoenix replies to Prue's question. Harry cautiously walks over to the portal, he sticks his hand through the portal before he pulls it out and asks "what do we do ?"

"let's go through it" replies Gil excited.

"we have to see where it goes before we go through it" says Phoenix, he then sticks his head through the portal and he smiles when he sees that the portal leads to Gringotts, he pulls his head back and says "it's OK, I know where the portal leads, let's go"

"where does it lead ?" asks Prue.

"Gringotts, it's a bank run by Goblins, they don't really like thieves" replies Phoenix saying the last bit to Harry and Gil to warn them. Harry and Gil nod before the three teenagers head through the portal with Prue following. They walk towards the front desk before Phoenix says "Hello, my name is Phoenix Hadrian James Potter-Bowen-Romanov, and these are my mates and my cousin" the Goblin at the desk looks up, widens his eyes and says "Mr. Potter-Bowen-Romanov, you're back"

"yes, I'm back, it's only been a day" replies Phoenix.

"no, it's been an hour" replies the Goblin.

"time must work differently between the two worlds," Phoenix says to them others who nod in reply. Phoenix then says to Gil and Harry "I'd like to have you two tested for blocks and stuff if you guys are OK with that"

"yea, OK" replies Harry. Gil nods to say that he's OK with getting tested. The three teenagers follow Griphook to the testing room where Harry and Gil are tested for any blocks which they both have but the blocks were done by their mothers who had done it to protect their boys. The blocks are removed and the two boys gain their creatures, Harry's blocks are removed first and he becomes a Cheshire Cat, he grows a pair of black cat ears which has a streak of blue through them, Harry grows a black tail that is stripes of blue around his tail, his fingernails grow longer, sharper and turn into claws that can cut through anything (just like Phoenix's claws) and Harry smiles a wide smile showing his teeth. Phoenix looks at Harry with a look that says 'you look hot and I want you' before Harry's eyes change to cats eyes that are light blue. Harry suddenly starts to float in the air much to his surprise and he asks "what am I ? and how am I doing this ?" before he sees himself in a mirror and says "I look hot, and I know what I am"

"what are you ?" asks Gil.

"a Cheshire Cat, like the one from Wonderland that is in Auradon except I've got Blue streaks instead of Pink and Purple fur" replies Harry smiling widely as he floats in the air. Gil's blocks are removed next, Gil yells in pains as a pair of beautiful Coyote ears with streaks of yellow fur, he grows a coyote tail with streaks of yellow fur, his nails grow into long, sharp claws that can cut through anything. Inside his mouth grows Coyote fangs along with other Coyote-like teeth. Gil's eyes can see better too, he can see further than ever before. Gil stands up and asks "what am I now ?"

"you are a Werecoyote, Coyotes are known to be tricksters" replies Griphook entering the room with Ragnok who looks at them with wide eyes before says with a shark-like grin "this world and the other world are never going to be the same now that you three are together and with your creatures"

* * *

Sometime later they are back at Harry's house in Harry's room, Gil and Harry have glamours over their added body parts but they keep the eyes and the claws in full view. The three teenagers head out to go whatever they want to do, the three go in different directions as they each have different plans for the day.

* * *

Phoenix wearing a hooded cloak that is red with edges of pure gold heads into a darker part of the Isle for he is exploring the Isle and wants to get to know the Isle before. He heads into darker parts where some of the most dangerous residents reside, Phoenix walks through the street while residents watch him as he walks through the streets. Phoenix turns down one of the streets where, waiting for him is a man who when Phoenix passes grabs Phoenix, forces him to get onto the ground and starts trying to strip Phoenix of his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos please.
> 
> I HAVE BEEN THINKING OF ADDING TWO MORE GUYS TO THE RELATIONSHIP AND I CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHO I SHOULD ADD. I WAS THINKING OF ADDING EITHER:
> 
> JACKSON WHITTMORE AND ISAAC LAHEY
> 
> ROBB STARK AND JON SNOW
> 
> STEVE ROGERS AND BUCKY BARNES
> 
> SPENCER PORTER AND MASON MCCARTHY
> 
> EMMETT CULLEN AND JASPER CULLEN
> 
> WARREN WORTHINGTON III (X-MEN APOCALYPSE VERSION/ACTOR) AND JOHN ALLERDYCE
> 
> NOAH PUCKERMAN AND SAM EVANS
> 
> THE SCAVO TWINS
> 
> OR MAYBE A COMBO OF TWO OF THEM OR MAYBE FOUR OF THEM OR SHOULD I LEAVE IT WITH JUST THE THREE (PHOENIX/HARRY/GIL)
> 
> OR MAKE A SUGGESTION IF YOU WANT BUT IT WILL HAVE TO BE SOMEONE THAT I KNOW AND CAN WRITE. I'LL TELL YOU IF I CAN DO IT OR NOT.


	7. Chapter 7

This story has been rewritten and edited. I hope you enjoy the rewritten and edited version of this story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the fifth chapter.

Phoenix, wearing a hooded cloak that is red with edges of pure gold, heads into a darker part of the Isle for he is exploring the Isle and wants to gets to know the Isle before. He heads into darker parts where some of the most dangerous residents reside, Phoenix walks through the street while residents watch him as he walks through the streets. Phoenix turns down one of the streets, where waiting for him, is a man who when Phoenix passes grabs Phoenix, forces him to get onto the ground and starts trying to strip Phoenix of his clothes.

One of Phoenix's hands slips out of the man's grip, he extends his claws and drags his claws down the man's arm

The man yells out in pain and grips the wound, Phoenix then looks at his claws as the blood drips off them. The man takes out a giant knife and slashes Phoenix who ends up getting a giant cut over his eye. Phoenix covers his eye with his hand to stop the bleeding (the wound heals over) and aims an energy ball at the hand with the knife, the hand is taken off by the power of the energy ball, Phoenix gets a wicked smile on his face which starts to scare the man who raises his hand and stump in surrender and says begging "please, no, please don't, I swear I won't do tell anyone, plus if you do this, my boss will kill you"

"sorry, but I must keep my secret and you cut my face, asshole, my mates would kill you for trying to force yourself on me but I think I'll save them the trouble plus your boss, whoever they are will be killed if they attack me" replies Phoenix, he then raises his hands, he aims an energy ball at the man's groin which is destroyed when the energy ball hits and the man yells in pain, he ends up on his knees gripping his non-existent groin. Phoenix gets out his Athame and cuts the man's throat with a vicious growl just as another man enters the alleyway Phoenix runs out of the alleyway, he leaps up the alleyway wall using his Kitsune reflexes and his claws to climb up the wall to avoid being seen by the man who is entering the alleyway.

Phoenix uses his enhanced sense of smell to find Harry or Gil, whoever is closer to his location.

Phoenix finds Harry on the Lost Revenge, Harry is talking to one of the crew members who spots Phoenix and tells Harry who turns to see Phoenix walking towards them. Harry can smell blood on Phoenix so he rushes over and asks "why do you smell like blood ?"

"killed a guy, he tried to rape me so I killed him" replies Phoenix. Harry growls at the fact someone tried to rape Phoenix but he also wants to know how he did it, where he did it and who it was which he asks Phoenix.

"I'll show you" replies Phoenix, Harry follows Phoenix as he takes him to where he had killed the guy. When they get there Harry identifies the man as one of the old minions of Judge Frollo who knew that the man was a child rapist or a potential child rapist as he always failed to rape anyone except for a few children who were then killed by the man after the rape years before the villains had even arrived on the Isle.

Harry and Phoenix decide to behead the man and stick his head on a spike with a message telling all the rapers on the Isle that the beheading will be their fate if they try to rape someone. They stick the head in the middle of the worst part of the Isle as a warning with the message signed from The Charmed Kitsune.

* * *

The three teenagers had realized that Prue had been sent to Phoenix by someone, someone very powerful or possibly a group of powerful people a while ago. So one day Phoenix turns to Prue while they are with Harry and Gil, he asks "who sent you here, and you said that you died, how are you alive again ?"

"a group of powerful being had raised me from the dead to guide you, but I couldn't just be a whitelighter, I had to be a witch, I have my old powers and a few more other powers," Prue tells the three teenagers.

"who were they ?" asks Gil.

"a Witch named Neena, three Elders, three Avatars, Neena's mate whose name is Tootie (AN: who knows which TV Show the name Tootie comes from) and an Angel of Destiny" replies Prue.

"why ?" asks Harry.

"to guide you three, Phoenix is a hybrid, a powerful one and the other elders might try and harm him because of this, Gil and you are children of villians, the elders will just say that you're evil and have you vanquished along with Phoenix because you three can become a Power of Three that is neither good or evil, you three are netural, meaning that you don't have to follow their rules but that doesn't mean that you can just break rules too, like with punishing the guilty with your magic which I advise against, you can help find justice without actually using your magic, but you can not use your powers any way you want without doing any true harm to someone, you can harm them without using your magic, with weapons of some kind, you can but I'd advise against it" Prue then uses her telekinesis to move The Book of Shadows towards the three boys and she says "turn to the first page that has a spell, then read out the spell together to gain your powers, all three of you"

"Gil and I aren't witches," Harry says to Prue.

"you are, you both are, your mothers were witches, good witches" replies Prue making Gil and Harry look at each other. Prue tells the two boys that their mothers had either died or had left because their fathers are evil, the two boys are a little upset that their mothers had left but it's possible that their mothers had died. Phoenix turns the page to the first incantation and the three chant

_*"Hear now the words_

_of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid_

_in the night._

_The oldest of Gods_

_are invoked here._

_The great work of_

_Magic is sought._

_In this night_

_and in this hour,_

_I call upon the_

_Ancient Power._

_Bring your powers_

_to we creatures three!_

_We want the power!_

_Give us the power!"*_

The house starts to shake, no, it trembles as some lights appear and unknown to the three boys, Phoebe Halliwell, one of the Charmed Ones is getting a vision of what the three had done.

* * *

In San Francisco, in the Halliwell Manor sitting in the conservatory is a woman with brown hair and brown eyes, she is sitting with her two sisters. Suddenly she touches the page with the spell that she first cast which made her and her sisters witches when she touches the page she gets a vision. In the vision shows three teenage boys with a Book of Shadows, she sees what the boys look like, the first one is a young man that has long Auburn hair that runs down his back with green eyes and a slender feminine body, the second one is a handsome, tan-skinned muscular young man with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes and the last one is a light-skinned brawny guy with brunet hair that has shadows around his blue eyes making him look very attractive, the three are chanting a spell from the Book of Shadows before the house starts trembling and some lights appear. Once the vision is over the woman sees her sisters looking at her with worry on their faces and one asks "what did you see ?"

"three teenage boys, they were chanting a spell" replies the woman, she then turns the pages to the first spell that was first chanted by her and she says "I saw three boys chanting this spell, the house then trembled and some lights appeared"

"so, what does it mean ?" asks one of the sisters.

"I don't know, but I think that we'll find out pretty soon" replies the woman.

"we should ask Leo about what it could possibly mean" suggests the second sister. The other two sisters agree on the opinion but before they even call for Leo a swirl of white lights enters the room and a woman appears before she says "what Phoebe had seen was the Male Charmed Ones gaining their powers, but they are neither good or evil, they have a lot of power and they are to be protected, no matter what the other Elders say"

"who are you ?" asks Phoebe.

"My name is Sandra, two other Elders and I among others have already sent someone to guide the three as they will not be restricted to the rules that you three have to follow and the guide will make sure that they at least follow some of the rules"

"they're basically kids and they have to fight demons" exclaims Paige slightly in anger.

"no, demons won't attack them, they are hidden from demons, warlocks and any who will harm them but when they come to this world, it's possible that they will be attacked by a lot of demons and even the Elders themselves"

"why would the Elders want to attack the three teenagers ?" asks Piper looking slightly angry her mothering maternal instincts kidding in.

"because of the power that the three have, they are not just witches, they are also different creatures, one is a Kitsune, one is a Cheshire Cat and the last one is a Werecoyote" Sandra replies before he says "all three of those creatures are tricksters, the Kitsune has had a hard life and is vengeful while the last two were raised to be Evil but they aren't Evil in any way"

"where are they then ?" asks Paige curious.

"they are in a different world, on the Isle of the Lost, which is a place where Auradon's villains all live" replies Sandra. "they will come to this world but they will not be Good witches, they will not be like you, please do not begrudge them for the way they are, they may vanquish demons and evil but they are in no way good witches, please remember that and they will not change, well, we'll see if they do"

"The Isle of the Lost ?" asks Phoebe confused.

"the Isle of the Lost is an Island prison, it's a long story" replies Sandra before she says "let's just say that the villains have been imprisoned on the Isle for the last Twenty Years"

"including the kids who are basically raised to be evil and not given a chance to be good" Piper concludes with an annoyed look.

"Well, yes, the children are raised to be just like their parents but not all of them wish to be like their parents," says Sandra while Phoebe and Paige look slightly angry at the imprisonment of the kids but they know that they can't do anything about it at least not yet.

The Charmed Ones are left alone after Sandra had orbed out of the room.

* * *

Back on the Isle after the house had finished trembling Prue tells the three that Harry and Gil now have their powers and that they also have the Power of Three. Prue tells the new witches that demons will try to kill them when they return back to Phoenix's world as the demons will want to destroy any raising power that could take them out, that the demons will be scared of them because of their true hybrid status as they are creatures and witches which will make them more dangerous to demons and possibly witches too if they choose to destroy witches instead of demons, warlocks, and evil beings.

The three teenagers look at each other, Phoenix then asks Prue "do you know what witchy powers we'll get ?"

"no, I don't know what powers you'll get" replies Prue, she then says "it's possible that all three of you will gain powers from previous Warren Witches, mostly Phoenix will, he'll probably get Cyrokinesis, his great-grandmother had that power and his mother had the power to see into the future, like my sister"

"my mother had premonitions ?" asks Phoenix with shock and wide eyes.

"yes, she got visions" replies Prue. "she also had the power of Astral Projection, you'll probably get those two powers and some others as well"

"like what ?" asks Harry.

"I don't know but you three will have the powers from each of your creatures"

"wicked" exclaims Gil looking very excited. Prue then tells them that Phoenix's mother's fraternal twin sister had the power of Omnilingualism and natural Agility shocking Phoenix.

* * *

Three days later, Phoenix, Harry, and Gil walk towards the Fish & Chip Shop, as they walk they hear people talking, it seems that someone has come across the severed head and are wondering who The Charmed Kitsune is. Gil, Harry and Phoenix all smirk secretly as they know who The Charmed Kitsune is and what he can do, Uma walks over to them as they place their swords in the sword check and she asks them "did you three hear about the Charmed Kitsune ?"

"yea, we did, just now" replies Harry Hook, he then smirks as he listens to the crew all gossip as to who they think the Charmed Kitsune is. Prue walks into the Fish & Chip shop, the three teenage boy head towards her and guide her to the head table where Uma's crew sits and eats.

Later that day Harry and Gil are with Phoenix in Harry's room, the three are chatting about what powers each of them will possibly get when Harry suddenly exclaims "fuck it" he then asks Phoenix "do you want to go on a date ?"

"just us two ?" Phoenix asks side-glancing Gil.

"not just you two, I'll going too, Harry and I agree that we can share you if you want" replies Gil smiling nervously. Phoenix tells them that he accepts their offer to start dating and tells them that it will be an open one as their creatures also have mates and that they are all mate of each other plus others, that it won't be cheating if they kiss their mates. Harry and Gil agree with Phoenix on how their relationship will be.

They then start to figure out what they are going to do for their first date, so they decide to head to Phoenix's world, to a restaurant before they head to P3 to dance. Prue listens in on them and smiles at them, she thinks 'finally, I thought that they would never get together' She walks away from the door and heads to Ursula's to tell Uma the news.

A day later their witchy powers are revealed, it turns out that Phoenix has all three Warren powers which are Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, and Premonitions plus Thermal Balls. Harry has Apportation, Molecular Inhibition, Atomkinesis, and Fireballs. Gil has Molecular Deceleration, Energy Balls, Cloning and Thorn Spitting. What they don't know is that they all will be getting Molecular Manipulation, starting with their first Molecular power which they each enjoy.

* * *

Two nights later...

The three teenage boys are in Phoenix's world, in Paris, France, the three head to one of the most beautiful restaurants in the city. The three are wearing the most beautiful tuxedos but each of the tuxedos has their different styles added to them. The waiters at the restaurant, at first, stick their noses up at them but once Phoenix says his last name the waiters all look shocked and start kissing up to him not that it works as the waiters who were rude end up being tipped lowly while the waiters who were actually nice to them had gotten pretty huge tips.

After that the three are taken to San Francisco via orbing thanks to Prue, the three teenage boys enter P3 wearing their normal clothes and start dancing on the dance floor not knowing that they are being watched by the owners of the club.

At the bar of P3 are three sisters, they are watching over the club when the middle sister notices three of the patrons, she recognizes them from her premonitions, she gets the attention of her sisters before she says "look, over there" she points towards the three who are dancing pretty dirty together. The eldest realizes that they're underage almost immediately and goes to kick them out, she is stopped by Phoebe who says to her "they're from my premonition, those three boys are witches and creatures" she looks excited at the possibility of meeting them but Piper just wants them out of the club since they're underage and could get hurt. The two argue quietly about what to do, they don't notice the three leaving P3 and being orbed back to the Isle, well, Paige noticed them leaving and tries to tell her sisters who ignore her, they turn towards where the boy was and find that they are gone.

The three boys lay together in bed after dancing up a storm in P3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos, please.
> 
> I HAVE DECIDED THAT I WILL BE DOING DIFFERENT VERSIONS OF THIS STORY WITH DIFFERENT ADDITIONAL MEN.
> 
> THIS STORY WILL HAVE STEVE AND BUCKY AS THE ADDITIONAL MEN. NOW I HAVE TO DECIDE IF THE THREE TRAVEL BACK IN TIME AND MEET THEM OR IF THEY MEET THEM IN THE PRESENT

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.


End file.
